Nearly Famous - Episode 7
by magiccanhappen
Summary: This is what would be a good way to start a second season of Nearly Famous if they ever did that. But I know they aren't going to make another season so I wrote this. Hopefully this gives some closure to the awful hole that was left in your heart from the other ending.
1. Life Goes On

**Nearly Famous – Episode 7**

Owen had left suddenly at the Christmas ball without saying anything to anyone. After he had left, everybody was trying to contact him with no luck. Eventually, the texts, emails, and phone calls slowed down until they made a final stop.

It had now been a year since they had last seen Owen. Lila, Kate, and Jo were all walking back to Kate's room. They were discussing their current school assignments and gossiping about why some of the other students didn't make it into second year. They entered Kate's room and saw a guy with silky, brown hair and wearing a leather jacket looking at one of Kate's old CDs. He was facing the wall with his back turned to them.

"Excuse me? This is _my _room. Who are you?" Kate said in a slightly startled voice.

The guy turned around, revealing his big, beautiful, blue eyes and his perfectly parted hair. He grinned slightly and with a small laugh replied, "Don't tell me you forgot me already!"

A silence fell upon the room as everyone processed this sudden appearance. Kate and Jo instantly ran over to hug Owen, who was overthrown by an unexpected amount of weight thrown on him. He laughed. Then they laughed. Then Owen noticed Lila still standing in the doorway looking down at the floor as if he wasn't even there. She slowly looked up and met his eyes. Right when he thought she was about to join in on the hug, she simply turned around and left the room and walked back down the hallway the way she had came.

Owen suddenly pushed Kate and Jo off of him and said, "What's wrong with Lila?"

Kate rolled her eyes and said to herself with a slight sarcastic laugh, "Of course!" She thought to herself 'It doesn't matter if it's one year or five years, it's always going to be about Lila'.

"I don't know man, you really pissed her off leaving like that. She still hasn't worked out all her feelings about that night yet." Jo said trying to fill in the blanks for Owen.

"She's still not sure whether to be angry, sad, thankful, or pleased that you left like that. She just decided to stop talking about it all together. It seems to have really screwed with her head. You messed her up bad and now she's just trying to make it through the death of her mom." Kate added.

"Wait… what about her mom? She died! How?" Owen replied startled.

"Drug overdose." Continued Jo.

"Oh God. Lila must be a wreck!" Owen said taking a seat to process the current news, "Is she ok?" he thought for a second, then continued, "Of course she's not!" Then he bolted out the door and down the hall.

"Good to see you too!" Kate yelled after him.


	2. He's Back

Lila was sitting alone on her bed unable to feel any sure feelings due to the confusion of the past 10 minutes. Was she glad that he had come back? Was she pissed that he had the nerve to walk away like that at the Christmas ball? Was she flattered at all that he felt he wasn't worthy of her? It was all too much, so she did what she always did when she needed consoling – she talked to her mom. She started talking to the empty room about her most troubling problems, and strangely enough, it made her feel better.

There was a knock on the door and then it opened and Owen walked in. "Need any company?" Owen walked to the bed and sat next to Lila.

"I wasn't talking to myself!" Lila quickly started, then she realized she had nothing to explain to him, he wasn't one to judge.

Owen laughed and said, "I never said you were." There was a silence, then Owen continued, "I heard about your mom. Are you ok?"

Lila felt a tear start to form as she was reminded that her mother was never _actually _in the room with her. "No. I mean, she was the only one I had left."

"There's no one else?" Owen said consolingly.

"No. It happened about a month ago and I still haven't put together a funeral yet. And there was no one else that my mother knew except for her doctors and I guess… I guess I just still haven't coped with it all yet."

"Well, you've got me now." Owen smiled and grabbed Lila's hand and trapped it in between his own two hands.

Lila looked down at her hand stuck in the middle of his and quickly pulled away. "I don't know if I can trust you to stay again. If I believe I can rely on you, and then you leave…"

"That's not going to happen again." Owen said, very sure of himself.

"What's changed? You still don't go to this school and if you left last time, what's stopping you from leaving again?" Lila said getting irritated, another tear starting to form.

"Matt confessed."

"What?"

"He fessed up. He told them everything. Jen had left him and he realized there was no other reason to keep the information to himself. So he fessed up and got fired. Haven't you noticed he was missing?" Owen asked.

"No, I mean I tried to avoid him mostly. I just thought I was getting lucky by never running into him around school anymore." Lila stood up and started pacing. "So, did you get back into the school?"

"Ya, I mean my life was practically falling apart without this place. So, I kind of needed to come back."

"So, you're staying?"

"I'm staying, for good. And I was thinking we could continue where we left off…" He stood up next to Lila.

"And where did we leave off?" Lila hesitantly asked.

"I think I was about to kiss you…" He leaned in real close.

3 inches apart. 2 inches. 1 inch. Lila could feel his breath on her lips. She was having 20 million conversations with herself in her head. Arguing about whether she should or shouldn't kiss him. Distracted with too many negative thoughts, she turned her head and he kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry." She started crying and ran out the door.

* * *

**I will add more chapters later on, I just decided to start off with the first two. I honestly don't know how this will end yet so I will make it up as I go. I guess I'm just trying to make this like what an actual Nearly Famous episode would be like and not just how I would want the episode to go. If this was how I wanted it, Lila and Owen would have been kissing in the first sentence :P Haha well, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters ;p**


	3. Figuring Out Lila

Owen slowly walked back to Kate's room, taking his time and thinking about where he went wrong. When he got there, Kate was sitting on her bed reading her latest magazine. He sat down next to her and asked, "How do you rebuild a friendship when you've completely lost the other person's trust?"

Kate put down the magazine and replied, "Is this 'other person' Lila?"

"How'd you guess?" Owen asked sarcastically.

"I knew she wouldn't be immediately forgiving. I've read all the magazines and you've committed a stage 8 friend crime." Kate said in a joking tone

"How many stages are there?"

"10. Stage 8 is 'Ditching and Lying' and since you left her at the ball, that falls under the 'ditching' category. And since you lost her trust that practically falls under the 'lying' category. Therefore, you have officially committed a stage 8 friend crime." Kate nudged him a bit. "Lighten up. It's not like she'll be like this forever, she's just confused."

"How do you know that? How do you know she doesn't **hate **me?!"

"Have _you_ been talking to her for the past year? I don't think so. While you were gone in God knows where, I was actually here being a good friend and talking to Lila to help sort out her problems. She told me everything about your little 'situation' and **trust me**, I know how to handle this."

"Well if you're such the expert, then what should I do?"

"Wait a minute! If I'm going to give you advice, then what will you give me…"

"That warm, fuzzy, good feeling you get when you help someone?" Owen said with desperation. He got on his knees and started pleading. "I'm _begging_ you, Kate! **Please **help me!"

"Wow, kneeling _and _pleading… FINE! I'll help you. But consider this a 'welcome back' gift.

"THANK YOU!" Owen said while kissing her feet.

"Ew! Stop it! That's disgusting!" She shook him off her foot. "I'm flattered and all, but you should've stopped at the pleading. Anyway, first thing's first. Do you want to get Lila back as a _friend_ or as a _girlfriend_?"

"Anything at this point." Owen stood back up, "I really want to just continue where we left off, where we were still navigating our way through the wall that separates the _friend_ zone from the _girlfriend_ zone. But if needed, I can go back to being _just_ friends. All I _really_ want is to have Lila back in my life again, and I don't care how, just as long as she's there."

"Aww that's really sweet. I'm tearing up." Kate said in a meaningful but slightly sarcastic tone. "Now back to the point: Re-gaining her trust. You lost her trust when you left at the Christmas ball. You left her with many words to think about and many feelings to figure out.

"So what do I do to make her trust me again? How do I convince her that I'm staying for _good_?"

"Well, _are_ you staying for good? I mean, you still don't go to this school."

"Does nobody know? I got back in! Matt confessed!"

"Oh! That's great Owen!" Kate stood up and hugged him for a while, then she sat back down and continued again, "Well, now you've got two options: 1. Start over from the beginning. If you do this you will start over your _friendship_. You will both decide to forget everything from your past and start over as strangers. Soon you will be _best friends_ again. And then maybe after a while, she'll have finally gained your trust. Then you can start becoming _more _than friends."

"And what's the other option?"

"Well, you have to do something so **BIG **that she'll have to trust you again"

"And how am I suppose to do that?"

"Well, just do something to show her that you still care a lot, and then wait and see how she reacts to it. This is the most risky option because she can either love what you did, or she can say 'thank you' and walk away without a care in the world about what you did."

"So, how do I get her to _**love**_ what I do?"

"Well, it has to be something _really_ special. You have to go all out."

"Okay…" Owen sat back down next to her, "any ideas?"

"Hey! Don't drag me into this! I can't help you. You have to do this on your own or else it won't be as genuine." There was a short silence, then Kate grabbed both his hands, "And I just want you to know… that I'm ok with you and Lila… ya know… going out, if that happens. I know you don't really need my_ permission_,but I just wanted to let you know.'

"Thanks." Owen gave her one of his famous, thoughtful smiles. He looked down at their hands, then back up at her, "It really means a lot." He stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Don't you know? I have a big gesture to plan!" He smiled again and walked back out the door."

* * *

**disclaimer: I don't own any characters ;p**


	4. Awkward Encounter

Owen was walking down the halls in deep thought about what he could do for Lila. As he was walking, he noticed Lila sitting alone by the window and writing something in a journal. He walked over and sat down next to her. "What are you writing?" he asked her.

"Oh, umm…" Lila was still a little embarrassed at how she had walked away from Owen earlier. But once she saw that Owen wasn't upset, then she decided to lighten up a bit and continued, "Umm, I'm just trying to plan the funeral..."

"How's that going?" Owen said in an encouraging voice.

"Not well. I haven't gotten very far." She looked off into the distance as if she was talking to herself instead of Owen, then continued, "Whenever I think about it too much, then it makes it _real_…" She stopped and looked down "And I don't want it to be real…" She looked back up at Owen, a tear streaming down her cheek.

"Hey," Owen wiped the tear off her cheek, "you don't have to do this by yourself, you know that, right?"

Lila looked into Owen's eyes. They were a very pretty blue, just like the ocean. She quickly looked back down, trying not to get too far lost in his eyes like she always used to do.

"Ya, well I've got to get going. See you around." She stood up, trying to avoid any awkward moments with Owen, and walked off at a very fast pace. She wiped a couple more tears away and soon it became a slow jog back towards her room.

Owen sighed and looked down to see that Lila had left her journal on the windowsill. He picked it up and at first he thought of returning it, but Lila was long gone to her room by now. He looked back down at it and suddenly knew just what his big gesture for Lila was going to be. He grabbed the journal and walked off to his room almost as fast as Lila had. But this time, he was moving quickly with excitement.


	5. The Journal

Owen was stumbling over his own feet by the time he got to Kate's room. "Kate! Kate! I know what I'm going to do! I know what my big gesture will be!"

"Whoa! Slow down Casanova. Don't you have your own room to go to or something?"

"Kate, I know what my 'big gesture' is going to be!"

"Ya, ya I heard… so, what is it?"

"Look." Owen handed Kate the journal.

"Oh my God, Owen! This is Lila's journal! It's more important to her than her own life! It has all of her deepest thoughts and secrets. She never lets _anyone_ see it! Why do you have it?"

"She left it when she ran off."

"Wow, girls are running away from you now. Why am I not surprised?" Kate said jokingly.

"I'm being serious Kate! Lila said she was planning her mom's funeral in here."

"Okay, I'm officially lost. Why do you want the plans to her mom's funeral?"

"So I can plan it for her!" he paused to let Kate catch up, then he added, "You should have seen her earlier Kate, she was so messed up when she was trying to plan the funeral. It was like it was eating her alive."

"So let me get this straight, your big _romantic_ gesture is going to be planning her mother's funeral? That's the biggest long shot in history."

"I know, but I feel like this is what I need to do… for her. If I don't do this, then I let her get eaten away by her pain. I can't let her do this all on her own."

"So you're going to go through her most personal thoughts in her journal just to find the page about the funeral? I don't think she would like that."

"That's the only problem, I can't invade her privacy like that, not after everything I put her through. That's where you come in."

"Excuse me? I am not going through her journal! She never lets me look at it anyways, what makes you think she would let me read through it all?"

"Well, I bet if one of us were to go through her journal to find that page, she would want it to be you rather than me. And besides, you won't be reading through it all, you'd be skimming through it until you find the right page."

"I would still be invading her privacy. What makes you think I would do that? Just for you to do a stupid 'gesture'?"

"It's not just about the gesture anymore, it's about helping out a friend who's struggling through a hard time. The gesture is just a bonus."

"UGH! Fine, but if she gets pissed, it's your fault."

"I know, I know. Just find that page quickly so we can start planning this funeral."


End file.
